Hay cosas peores
by ASUKA02
Summary: Hanami Uzumaki estaba convencida de que había cosas peores que la que ella hizo, por eso escribió una carta para explícaselo a sus padres, pero de una manera MUY particular. Familia NaruSaku one-shot - la imagen pertenece a Kwon91
**N/A:** Este relato está basado en un e-mail cadena, de esos que circular por internet, y adaptado por mí al mundo de Naruto. **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

— **Hay cosas peores** **—**

Capitulo único

.

.

Naruto tocó la puerta del dormitorio de su hija y esta se abrió sola, extrañado preguntó con cautela sin entrar —¿Hija puedo pasar?

Al no recibir respuesta alguna entró a la habitación y encontró una carta sobre la cama. Con la peor de las premoniciones la leyó lentamente.

 _Queridos papá y mamá, con gran pena y dolor les informo que me he escapado con mi novio. He encontrado el amor verdadero y es fantástico._

Al llegar a esa parte Naruto se sentó sobre la cama mareado, _"¿desde cuando mi hija tiene novio?",_ con gran esfuerzo continuó la carta con la esperanza de que hubiera dejado alguna dirección de donde se quedaría, pues la iba a buscar así se fuera ido al fin del mundo.

 _Me encantan sus músculos, cicatrices y tatuajes, pero no es sólo  
eso, estoy embarazada._

—¡Sakura-chan! —gritó elUzumaki horrorizado.

Naruto arrugó la carta y comenzó a respirar con dificultad, su esposa no llegaba y la rabia que sentía era tan poderosa que necesitaba golpear algo, al no estar Sakura para tranquilizarlo, miró el papel hecho una bola y con profundo odio lo estiró para seguir leyendo. Ya no le preocupaba el nombre del futuro difunto, si activaba su modo ermitaño podría localizar el chakra de su hija.

 _No se preocupen por mí, que seremos muy felices en su aldea.  
Quiere tener muchos más niños conmigo y ese es uno de mis sueños._

—Nadie va a tocar a mi niña —dijo ya hecho pedazos, la decepción que sentía era tan grande que apenas podía mantener su cuerpo.

 _He aprendido que la marihuana no daña a nadie y la vamos a cultivar para  
nosotros y nuestros amigos. Ellos nos proporcionan toda la cocaína y pasta base_ _que queremos.  
_  
 _Entretanto rezaremos para que la ciencia encuentre una cura para  
el SIDA, para que mi novio se mejore. Se lo merece._

—¡Sakura-chan! —volvió a gritar desesperado.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?. —le preguntó Sakura llegando a la habitación, se quedo bajo el marco de la puerta esperando una explicación.

Naruto estiró la mano con la carta, Sakura entró a la habitación y arrugó la frente apenas comenzó a leer. Sus ojos recorrieron rápido todas las líneas y luego devolvió la carta a su marido.

—¿Que haremos con ella? —preguntó preocupado.

—Termina de leer la carta. —dijo seriamente sentándose también en la cama.

Naruto continúo la lectura aunque esta le destrozara el corazón.

 _No te preocupes por el dinero, el Yori lo ha arreglado para que  
participe en las películas que sus amigos Saburo y Maikel ruedan en su  
sótano. Por lo visto puedo ganar mucho dinero por escena, y todavía más __si hay más de tres hombres en la escena y el doble de dinero más si participa un caballo._

—¿Un caballo?, ¿qué demonios tiene que ver un caballo en todo esto?. —chilló Naruto angustiado.

—Sólo continúa. —dijo Sakura cruzada de brazos.

 _No te preocupes papá. Ya tengo 15 años y sé cómo cuidar de mi misma,  
Algún día los visitare para que puedan conocer a sus nietos.  
Con cariño, su querida hija.  
_  
 _P.D.: Papi, es una broma, estoy viendo la tele en la casa de mi amiga Yuna.  
Sólo quería mostrarte que hay cosas peores en la vida que mis notas,  
que ¡te adjunto a la presente!"._

Naruto sintió un gran alivio, cualquier cosa era mejor que eso —ha reprobado tres materias, ¡por floja!, si es tan astuta para escribir esta carta, ¿por qué demonios no estudia?, esa niña cada vez se parece más a ti Naruto.

—Ah, no me culpes, ella saco tú inteligencia. —se defendió Naruto con ganas de reírse, aquella había sido una broma de mal gusto, casi se muere en el proceso, pero ahora que sabía que era mentira sentía un gran alivio.

—¿Que estas insinuando?,—se defendió Sakura, —yo siempre fui buena estudiante.

—¿Que haremos con esto? —preguntó Naruto sacudiendo la carta.

 **.**

 **.**

En casa de su amiga, Hanami hacia bromas con lo referente a la carta cuando un ANBU se apareció en la habitación y le entregó una carta. Extrañada la hija del Hokage se apresuro a leerla.

 _Hija, ¿cómo pudiste hacer una broma así?, a tu madre le ha dado un infarto del susto y hemos tenido que ingresarla en el hospital. Los médicos temen por su vida._

—¿Qué? —murmuró la pelirosa sentándose en la cama de Yuna asustada y muy arrepentida.

 _Al decirle a mis consejeros lo que ha pasado me han recomendado que haga uso de la figura del repudio, por lo que ya no eres nuestra hija, así que te hemos quitado el apellido._

 _Hemos tirado a la basura todas tus cosas y hemos habilitado tu habitación para que tu hermano guarde sus cosas. También hemos cambiado la cerradura de casa por lo que tendrás que buscarte un alojamiento, que deberás pagar por tu cuenta._

 _Las joyas que tenias guardadas, tu equipo de música, y la colección de CDS y  
películas, las hemos vendido al vecino._

—¡No puede ser, odio a ese tipo, es un morboso, siempre anda espiándome!.

—¿Que pasa Hanami? —le preguntó Yuna preocupada.

—No, nada. —respondió intentando ocultar su desgracia, se alejó de su amiga y siguió leyendo mentalmente.

 _¡Ah! Por cierto, tendrás que buscar también un trabajo, porque ya no te vamos a pagar los estudios ni las clases de música._

 _En fin, espero que en tu nueva vida todo te vaya bonito y que seas muy feliz._

 _P.D.: Hija, es una broma. Estoy viendo la tele en casa con tu madre, que está_  
 _perfectamente y riéndose a carcajadas._

 _Solo quería mostrarte que hay cosas peores en la vida que pasarte las próximas tres semanas castigada sin salir de casa, por las notas, y sin ver la tele, por la bromita._


End file.
